La Glissade qui inspira toutes les autres
by Nekogami Bastet
Summary: L'invention de la descente en luge fut pour Jack un moment épique. Il s'était rarement autant amusé. Mais peut-être... sans doute que cela aurait put être plus drôle encore; si une certaine déesse de la discorde n'avait pas décidé de retourner un couteau vieux de cent ans dans la plaie que Jack tentait tant bien que mal de cacher.


Ni **Les Cinq Légendes**, ni **Sinbad La Légende des sept mers** ne m'appartiennent.

Non non, ils appartiennent à Dreamwork.

Aussi, pour des raisons liées au scénario, oubliez que Jack n'a que 300 et quelques années.

Juste pour cette histoire, supposez qu'il est bien plus vieux que ça.

Voilà ! Bonne lecture !

Jack Frost volait au dessus des îles de la Mer du Nord, créant de-ci de-là un iceberg sur lequel surfer. Il avait bien vite comprit que personne ne pouvait le voir, et puisqu'il devait s'amuser seul, autant voir les choses en grand. Créer des icebergs était amusant, car cela le forçait à plonger sous l'eau, et à aller assez vite pour que la glace se formant autour de son corps glacé ne puisse pas l'enfermer.

Si un bateau était passé près de lui, ou plutôt près de sa position, les marins n'auraient vu qu'un blizzard étrange, cachant la glace se formant de manière trop rapide pour être naturelle.

L'esprit du gel et de la neige riait à gorge déployée, sa voix retentissant entre les tours biscornues de son château flottant, et il volait à grande vitesse entre les curieuses stalagmites au ras du sol.

Une soudaine sensation le prit toutefois par surprise, une sorte de vide qui le déconcentra, et Jack « trébucha » en plein vol avant de se prendre un obstacle en plein visage. Il glissa lentement le long de la stalagmite, et, une fois au sol, il secoua la tête avant de regarder autour de lui avec une grimace.

« Classe, très classe. Franchement, parfois je suis heureux que personne ne puisse me voir. »

Il grimaça un peu plus au moment où il disait cela, en tentant de se convaincre qu'il disait la vérité. Il se redressa lentement en s'appuyant sur son bâton de berger.

« Nan mais franchement... Qui amène l'hiver en plein milieu de la mer Méditerranée ? Tout d'abords il n'y a que Moi qui ait le droit de faire ça... » Grommela-t-il en sentant vaguement l'origine de la perturbation.

La curiosité était forte, bien trop forte pour ne pas aller voir ce qu'il se passait. Un immortel est prêt à tout pour briser la monotonie. Se mettre sur le chemin des dieux en faisait partie. Car seul un dieu pouvait usurper le pouvoir d'un esprit des saisons d'une telle manière. Et aux dernières nouvelles, les dieux n'avaient aucuns droits sur SA saison. Seul Jack Frost, esprit du gel, et l'Hiver, esprit du froid et des vents du nord, avaient le contrôle de où et quand le froid arrivait. Et Jack était celui qui disait quand venaient la neige et la glace. Et il ne se souvenait pas avoir fait neiger au-dessus de la Méditerranée, et encore moins d'avoir transformé cette mer chaude en une mer arctique.

Il se saisit de son bâton, un sourire malicieux sur le visage. Quoi de mieux qu'aller ennuyer un dieu après tout ? Et il décolla.

Il vola vers le sud, sur le dos des vents qui le faisaient aller toujours plus vite à sa demande, et à son plus grand plaisir. Sur son passage, quelques villes connurent des neiges hors saison, tandis que les nuages devenait noirs et bas.

Lorsqu'il arriva à destination, il put voir les effets de la magie des dieux.

Un bateau de bois était coincé dans la glace, et des hommes en étaient descendus et s'efforçaient de la briser à coup de pioches. Un homme ne portant qu'une légère veste de fourrure et un chapeau, se frottait les mains contre ses bras nus avant de reprendre le travail.

« Voler le... brrr... livre de la paix ! Prendre la retraite sous... brrr... Les tropiques ! »

Et s'il n'y avait pas du sarcasme sous son lourd accent italien, Jack était prêt à se teindre les cheveux en rose et à aller se montrer comme ça à l'insupportable kangourou... Jack s'assit sur son bâton, ses pieds dans le vide, et observa les hommes travailler un moment.

Un homme, qui devait être le capitaine, donnait des ordres aux matelots autour de lui. Un autre, un grand homme noir au torse nu malgré le froid, faisait passer pioches et piques. Il avait l'air d'être le second du capitaine. Une belle femme était penchée au dessus du rebord du bateau et observait les marins et les environs d'un œil inquiet. Que faisait donc une femme sur un bateau ? Jack n'en avait jamais vu être acceptées à bord de navires à ce jour...

Un chien à la peau et au oreilles pendantes faisait des allez-retour sur le pont, d'une façon de toute évidence nerveuse, et Jack ne fut pas surprit quand il commença à aboyer.

Un fort bruit se fit entendre, comme celui qu'aurait sans doute fait le vent s'il avait soufflé entre les pics rocheux autour d'eux. Mais tout était calme. Le vent n'avait soufflé qu'avec l'arrivée de Jack. Soudain, le cri agressif d'une bête se fit entendre, et Jack se retourna juste assez vite pour voir l'explosion de glace sur la colline derrière lui, et un immense oiseau de proie plus gros que le bateau sortir du nuage de neige et foncer droit sur le bateau... et sur lui.

« Whoa ! »

Il piqua vers le ciel, échappant de justesse à la bête blanche et bleue, et il soupira de soulagement alors que sous lui les marins paniquaient et couraient vers le bateau en entendant les ordres de leur capitaine et du second, et les encouragements de la femme.

Un homme mit trop de temps toutefois. Jack le vit courir, l'oiseau monstrueux à ses trousses. Il n'allait pas parvenir à rejoindre le bord. Jack fronça les sourcils, et, d'un coup de bâton, le fit glisser sur une plaque de glace étonnement lisse qui n'était là pas une seconde plus tôt. L'homme tomba sur les fesses alors que le bec énorme se refermait à l'endroit où avait été sa tête un peu avant. L'homme se jeta alors dans l'eau qui avait était dégagée, pour s'abriter d'une autre attaque.

L'oiseau s'éloigna, et fit une boucle avec l'intention de revenir. La femme se précipita à l'extrémité du bateau, corde en main, tandis que le marin à l'eau refaisait surface. Elle lui jeta la corde, et l'attacha à la proue d'une main experte. Dans son dos, l'oiseau approchait très vite.

« Oh... Non non non non non ! Reste pas là... »

Bien sûr, la femme ne l'entendit pas. L'oiseau la saisit, et le capitaine s'élança.

« Marina ! »

L'énorme bête s'envola, ignorant la main du capitaine qui avait saisit celle de Marina, et le cognant contre le rebord du bateau, ce qui le fit lâcher prise.

« Oh et puis... Je suis venu pour ennuyer le dieu qui fait ça, non ? Bouge-toi Frost ! » S'exclama l'esprit du gel avec colère.

Il suivit l'oiseau dans les airs, accompagné des hurlements de terreur de la femme. L'animal se posa en haut d'un très grand pic, et s'apprêtait à manger son repas, lorsque Marina eut la présence d'esprit d'abandonner son manteau de fourrure pour se libérer, laissant l'oiseau confus, incapable de comprendre où elle était passée. Jack se projeta non loin d'elle, soulevant un léger blizzard avec lui pour la cacher de sa vue et former un abri avec la neige. Lorsque Marina découvrit la sorte de grotte de neige, elle s'y précipita, et l'oiseau se retrouva à chercher autour de lui, ne comprenant toujours pas où sa proie avait bien pu aller. Jack soupira de soulagement, et s'éleva à nouveau dans les airs pour observer ce qui se déroulait sur le bateau, tout en gardant un œil sur la femme. Quelque chose se passait en bas... Il ne savait pas bien quoi... Voyant que Marina avait la situation sous contrôle, il se dirigea vers l'embarcation, mais le capitaine le croisa en plein air, tiré par une pique de métal volante, deux dague dans les mains, deux accrochées aux pieds, un bouclier sur le dos.

En plein air donc…

… Attends…

Quoi ?

Jack fit un demi-tour brutal, et arriva à côté du capitaine au moment où celui-ci s'écrasait contre la falaise glacée, puis plantait ses pieds, et les dagues qu'il avait dans les mains, dans la glace et la neige. L'homme recula la tête, et la secoua en crachotant, retirant toute la neige qu'il avait sur les yeux, mais pas vraiment celle sur sa barbe et ses sourcils... Il commença ensuite à monter la falaise.

« Sérieusement, tu es l'homme le plus fou que j'ai vu de toute mon existence, et crois-moi elle est beaucoup plus longue que la tienne.

- Nan mais... Elle l'a pas vu ce piaf ? Pourtant... Tout le monde l'a vu ! Il était TRÈS gros ! Comme un truc... TRÈS gros ! Non, Marina non, ça, Marina, elle regardait de l'autre côté, elle ! »

Jack pouffa de rire devant le ton du capitaine, l'habituelle tristesse de ne pas avoir été entendu ne pointa même pas son nez. Cette aventure allait être amusante. L'adolescent immortel rit, et bascula sur son bâton, se laissant pendre telle une chauve-sourit blanche sur son bâton, et montant au rythme de l'homme.

Au sommet, Marina était toujours cachée. Lorsque le capitaine entra discrètement sous la cachette de neige, Jack observa les deux personnes qu'il allait devoir protéger de cette neige impromptue pour laquelle il n'avait pas pas donné son accord.

« Tu es venus pour me sauver ! »

Et elle le disait avec tant de tendresse...

« Euh... Oui ! On peut appeler ça comme ça. »

Pas réciproque par contre. Elle n'avait pas l'air surprise et ne fit que lui jeter un regard à la fois plat et amusé.

« Mais ça va te coûter un autre diamant. Les secours ne sont pas inclus dans le forfait touriste. »

Cette fois, elle eut l'air agacée. L'oiseau s'approcha trop de l'entrée, et ils se précipitèrent de l'autre côté, traversant au passage Jack qui fronça les sourcils d'inconfort, sa main se saisissant de sa tunique au niveau du cœur, comme pour atténuer une soudaine douleur.

« Bon... Comment on va descendre ? »Demanda-t-elle d'un ton urgent.

Jack aimerait bien savoir lui aussi. Il n'avait pas vu d'objets pour faciliter la descente sur le capitaine... À moins que...

« Euuuh... Ça, j'en sais rien.

- QUOI ?

- 'Fin pour l'instant j'en sais rien.

- Mais...

- J'y pense t'en fais pas !

- Tu escalades un pic de glace de trois-cent mètres... Et tu ne sais même pas comment descendre !?

- Et ben c'est pas la gratitude qui t'étouffe hein ? Écoute, si tu préfères tenter ta chance toute seule, j'peux t'arranger ça...

- Chut... Ch ! D'accord, d'accord ! »

L'oiseau passa juste au dessus d'eux, manquant la fragile cachette de peu.

« Alors, qu'est ce que tu as apporté ? » Reprit Marina une fois que le monstre se fut éloigné.

« Un esprit de la neige et des glaces ? Drôlement utile dans ce genre d'environnement soit dit en passant. » Répondit Jack sans s'attendre à une réponse.

Il fit bien, car elle continua sans l'avoir entendu.

« Des cordes ?

- Euuuh... Non.

- Hmm... Des grappins ?

- Oui... Non.

- Ton épée, ou... ?

- Euh... Hey ! J'ai prit ça ! »

Le capitaine sortit un couteau de sa botte avec un sourire victorieux.

« J'ai comme l'impression que cette fois, juste cette fois, ''c'est pas la taille qui compte'' est pas ce qu'elle voulait entendre... Soupira Jack.

- Oh... Génial ! Ça lui fera un cure-dent quand il nous aura dévoré. »

Oh... Le sarcasme...

« Oui, ça aussi, mais dans les mains d'un expert, un bon couteau a mille-et-un usage ! » Répondit fièrement le capitaine en faisant tournoyer le couteau entre ses doigts.

Avant d'en perdre le contrôle. Le couteau toucha le sommet de la cachette de neige, s'y planta, et tomba, le toit en neige de la cachette avec, dévoilant les deux humains à l'énorme « piaf ». La main de Jack rencontra violemment son front dans un geste d'agacement.

Marina était trop occupée à jeter un regard noir au capitaine, et le capitaine trop occupé à avoir l'air embarrassé, pour qu'ils remarquent que toute la neige n'était apparemment pas tombée au sol, mais qu'une certaine quantité flottait encore dans les airs, dessinant une silhouette.

Une seconde plus tard, ils étaient trop occupés à fuir. Jack sur leur talon. Leur criant de s'arrêter quand ils s'approchèrent en courant du rebord de la falaise. Ils sautèrent, Jack juste derrière eux, les maudissant de tous les noms possibles.

Il poussa le vent à les faire se tourner, mettant le capitaine sur le dos et Marina sur lui. Une autre bourrasque les plaqua contre la falaise enneigée, le bouclier raclant contre la glace. Un immense sourire étira les lèvres pâles, presque bleues, de l'esprit farceur, et il dirigea leur glissade sur une pente moins brutale, tout en accélérant leur vitesse, riant à pleine voix en entendant leurs cris terrifiés, ou de douleur à chaque fois qu'un choc les faisait se cogner l'un contre l'autre.

L'oiseau arriva devant eux, faisant s'effondrer une colonne de pierre. Ce n'étaient donc pas des pics de pierres mais des tours ? Jack fit dévier les deux humains en faisant apparaître une courbe de verglas, puis il les fit revenir sur leur trajectoire une fois l'oiseau contourné, riant de plus belle en voyant que la neige qui était poussée par le bouclier remontait dans la chemise du capitaine qui criait encore plus fort. Un petit coup de vent les fit accélérer, et une colonne s'effondra juste derrière eux.

« Wooo !

- Oh non ! Non ! Non ! »

Jack s'était rarement autant amusé, et, soudain, les deux humains se regardèrent avec un sourire incrédule et béat, et Marina rigola. Jack se promit de refaire ça. De nombreuses fois. L'oiseau piquait vers eux. Jack, juste devant eux, créa une surélévation de neige, et regarda ses protégés s'élever dans les airs en criant à la fois de terreur et de joie, tandis que le piaf refermait une fois de plus son bec sur du vide.

Plus loin, une entrée dans la tour. Les yeux bleu glace de Jack se plissèrent, et une courbe de glace apparut, guidant Marina et le capitaine à l'intérieur. Une autre falaise. Jack doutait que les murs fragiles n'arrêtent la monstruosité derrière eux, et il ne fit que faire accélérer les deux adultes, les faisant atterrir souplement, glisser entre stalagmites et stalactites, continuant d'augmenter leurs vitesse tandis que lui-même devait faire attention à ne pas rencontrer d'obstacles comme sur son iceberg... Une autre porte sur la gauche, donnant sur l'extérieur. Le capitaine la vit avant lui, planta son couteau dans la neige et les fit virer de bord brutalement. Jack siffla d'admiration, se retourna et jeta un éclat de glace magique au visage de l'oiseau, l'aveuglant. L'oiseau se prit une colonne importante, et le toit s'effondra sur lui, le tuant sur le coup.

Jack fit un large sourire et fit demi-tour, accompagnant les humains jusqu'à la sortie, et les faisant esquiver les morceaux du toit qui tombaient au sol. Marina et le capitaine furent éjectés dans les airs. Très, très haut dans les airs. Mais au dessus du bateau. Jack fonça jusqu'à eux pour les laisser profiter du vent qui le portait, et les diriger jusqu'aux voiles du navire pour amortir leur chute.

Il était près d'eux lorsque la toile les entoura, capturant inopinément l'esprit au passage. Jack laissa échapper une sorte de... jappement, de surprise, suivit de « couinements » d'inconfort lorsqu'ils touchèrent le sol, le capitaine sur Marina... Et sur lui, car il s'était retrouvé sur eux avant de les traverser et de se retrouver dans cette position inconfortable, prisonnier de la toile, mais traversant les deux humains.

L'esprit du gel se figea, les yeux élargis. Il cessa de respirer, ce qui ne faisait pas franchement de différence, et il pria pour qu'ils ne restent pas trop longtemps comme ça, lui rappelant que pour eux, il n'existait pas, il n'était pas là. Il était seul. Même à une telle proximité. Le capitaine était hors de souffle, et lui envoyait de l'air chaud, ce qui ajoutait de l'inconfort supplémentaire pour l'esprit glacé.

« Haa... Haa... Ça... Ça c'est passé... Comme prévu. »

_« __Comme prévu par moi ! Maintenant dégagez de là ! Sortez de... __d__e moi ! Et ça devait pas sonner comme ça. Et je dois travailler mes atterrissages... »_ Marina rit doucement, totalement ignorante de la panique montante de l'esprit qu'elle traversait. Lorsque la toile se souleva, Jack n'attendit pas d'entendre les cris de joie des marins, et piqua vers le ciel avec un coup de vent brusque, s'éloignant le plus possible des humains incapables de le voir.

Il les observa de loin.

Cette fin le laissait amer. Très amer. Et puis de toute façon c'étaient des adultes. D'un coup brusque et colérique de son bâton dans la direction de la tour, il fit grossir la glace brutalement, délogeant des pierres, et observa les gravats s'effondrer sur la glace et la briser, laissant la voie libre au bateau. Des cris de joies et des « hourra ! » résonnèrent, et Jack, malheureusement pas pour la première fois depuis sa « naissance », se sentit avoir froid, sentit la glace envahir ses organes, et remonter dans sa gorge. Puis il relâcha un puissant soupir et il sourit un peu.

« Il faut que je refasse ça. Ce genre de glissade. » Murmura-t-il.

Puis il sourit un peu plus largement en voyant la forme vaporeuse à côté de lui qui regardait partir le bateau.

« Éris ! C'était vous ? C'est la première fois que l'on se dispute le même territoire non ? J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, Ô déesse de la discorde ! »

Il fit une profonde courbette dans les airs, un sourire moqueur et plein d'amusement étira son visage.

« Jack Frost. »

On aurait dit qu'elle venait de cracher une glaire.

« On ne t'as jamais apprit à ne pas te mêler des affaires des dieux ?

- Me mêler de vos affaires ? Vous en avez fait mes affaires lorsque vous avez amené de la neige là où il n'était pas prévu qu'il y en ait. Ça, c'est mon boulot. Gardez le vôtre, je ne m'en mêle généralement pas.

- Espèce de petit impertinent ! »

Et soudain elle se trouvait dans son espace personnel, son doigt fin et gris sur son torse recouvert de gel. Ses yeux dorés étaient luminescents, et son visage tordu par une expression de rage.

« Tu sembles oublier que tu n'es qu'un gamin par rapport à moi ! Cent ans ? Je suis là depuis l'origine de l'humanité et tu prétends que la neige et la glace t'appartiennent ? Tu n'as aucune légitimité, par de croyants, pas de crédibilité auprès des gardiens. Tu es invisible... Et tu te prétends mon égal ? »

Jack n'avouerai jamais que ce qu'elle venait de dire le blessait, et il continua de sourire largement.

« Oui. J'ai été choisit pour ce boulot, et vous n'avez pas eut votre mot à dire là dessus. Donc j'imagine que les saisons ne relèvent pas de l'autorité des dieux. Dommage hein ?

- Ton prédécesseur est mort...

- Mon prédécesseur est l'Hiver. J'ai été créé pour alléger sa charge de travail. Il n'est pas mort, il est immortel, et moi aussi. Vos menaces sont inutiles. Je suis comme les saisons. J'existe, que l'on croit en moi ou non. Je ne disparaît pas lorsque je n'ai plus de croyants. »

Mais les humains croiront-ils en cette déesse éternellement ? Jack en doutait. Il fit à nouveau un profond salut moqueur.

« À présent, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, mes icebergs m'attendent en Mer du Nord. »

Il commença à s'éloigner, mais un dernier murmure, juste derrière son oreille, le fit fuir au dos du vent avec les yeux qui le piquaient.

« Tu es tout excusé. Après tout, c'est tout ce qui t'attends. Et ces humains que tu as sauvé. Ils ne sauront pas ce que tu as fais pour eux. Quelle vie ingrate, n'est-ce pas ? »

Jamais. Jamais il n'admettrait qu'elle avait raison.


End file.
